1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for calculating a three dimensional (3D) position of a feature point, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting a feature point on a space and calculating 3D coordinates of each feature point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, beyond a simple function of an image capturing apparatus that photographs a neighbor landscape or a human, a camera may be used to readily input various information associated with peripheral environments of the camera.
For example, a camera of a smart phone may be used to recognize a barcode or a quick response (QR) code. A camera interacting with a video game may sense a motion of a human.
A function of tracking a position or a motion of an object may be recognized in a three dimensional (3D) display, a security camera, and the like. Accordingly, these fields may use a function of identifying and tracking an object or a feature point, for example, a position of a human eye using a camera.
For example, an auto-stereoscopic 3D display and a multi-view display may be proposed as subsequent technology of a currently widely commercialized and distributed stereoscopic 3D display. In the auto-stereoscopic 3D display and the multi-view display, it may be an important issue to generate a left eye image and a right eye image to be suitable for positions of a left eye and a right eye of the human. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of accurately and quickly calculating a position of a human eye.